texaschainsawmassacrefandomcom-20200214-history
Hewitt Family
The Hewitt Family are the main antagonists of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake series. (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2003 and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre The Beginning 2006) The Hewitt family consists of: Luda May Hewitt, Jed Old, [[Sheriff Hoyt|Charlie a.k.a Sheriff Hoyt]], The Tea Lady, Henrietta Hewitt and Thomas Hewitt. The Beginning Originally, In 1939, a woman died while giving birth in a slaughterhouse, and the manager disposes of the baby by leaving him in a dumpster outside. When young Luda Mae Hewitt, finds the child, she takes him back to the Hewitt residence, names him Thomas, and raises him as her own son. Thirty years later, Thomas, works in the slaughterhouse under the same manager that left him in the dumpster. When the plant is shut down by the health department, he refuses to leave until the manager forces him to. Thomas later returns to murder his manager, and finds a chainsaw, which he takes with him. When Sherrif Hoyt attempts to arrest him, Luda Mae's son, Charlie Hewitt, kills him, and assumes his identity. Meanwhile, two brothers, Eric and Dean, are driving across the country with their girlfriends, Chrissie and Bailey, to enlist in the Vietnam War. At a diner, they meet a female biker named Alex, who follows them on her motorcycle. Alex soon draws a shotgun and orders the group to pull over. In the ensuing chaos, the car crashes, and Chrissie is thrown into a field out of sight. When Hoyt arrives he kills Alex, and makes them put her body in his car. Hoyt then forces the group in as well, and calls for Uncle Monty to tow the jeep, which Chrissie is hiding in. Hoyt drives them to the Hewitt house where he has Thomas butcher Alex's body. He then holds Eric, Dean, and Bailey captive. When Monty brings the wrecked car to the house, Chrissie runs back to the highway and flags down Holden, Alex's boyfriend, who follows her back to the house. At the house, Hoyt tortures Dean after finding out he was going to dodge the Vietnam War draft. When Hoyt leaves, Eric breaks free from his restraints and gets Dean to safety before sneaking into the house to free Bailey. Bailey escapes in Monty's truck but Thomas stabs her with a meat hook and drags her back to the house. When Dean attempts to run he is caught in a bear trap and Hoyt knocks Eric unconscious. Meanwhile, Holden and Chrissie arrive at the house but part ways to search for their friends. Chrissie finds Dean, while Holden takes Hoyt hostage, and orders him to take him to Alex. Hoyt calls out to Thomas for help and he kills Holden with the chainsaw. Chrissie finds Eric in the basement but is unable to free him, and hides when Thomas returns. Thomas inspects Eric's face before killing him with the chainsaw. He then skins his face, and wears it as a mask. Chrissie is about to flee when she hears Bailey's screams and decides to go back and save her. She finds her upstairs, but Hoyt catches her and brings her downstairs for dinner, along with Bailey and an unconscious Dean. Leatherface slits Bailey's throat and tries to take Chrissie to the basement, but she stabs him in the back with a screw driver and jumps out of a window. Dean regains consciousness and beats Hoyt before heading off to find Chrissie. Chrissie enters the slaughterhouse, and after noticing that Leatherface has followed her, she grabs a knife and cuts his face, but he overpowers her. Dean intervenes, but Leatherface kills him with the chainsaw. Chrissie escapes, hijacks an abandoned car, and drives off. She sees a state trooper in the distance, but as Chrissie pulls over, Leatherface appears in the backseat and impales her with the chainsaw, causing her to lose control and run over both the trooper and the man he pulled over. Leatherface then exits the car and walks along the road back towards the Hewitt house. Summer 1973 Possibly during the summer of 1973, a family, The Crawfords moved into the town of Fuller where the Hewitts also resided and killed them, with one escaping, the teenage daughter, Jessica who later committed suicide in the back of a teenagers van. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003) On August 18, 1973, five young adults—Erin, her boyfriend Kemper, and their friends Morgan, Andy, and Pepper are on their way to a Lynyrd Skynyrd concert after traveling to Mexico to buy marijuana. While driving through Texas, the group picks up a distraught hitchhiker they see walking in the middle of the road. After trying to talk to the hitchhiker, who speaks incoherently about "a bad man", she shoots herself in the mouth. The group goes to a nearby diner to contact the police, where a woman named Luda Mae tells them to meet Sheriff Hoyt at the mill. Instead, they find a young boy named Jedidiah, who tells them Hoyt is at home getting drunk. Erin and Kemper go through the woods to find his house, leaving Morgan, Andy, and Pepper at the mill with Jedidiah. They come across a plantation house and Erin is allowed inside by an amputee named Monty to call for help. Kemper goes inside to look for Erin and is killed with a sledgehammer by Thomas Hewitt, also known as "Leatherface", who drags his body into the basement to make a new mask. Meanwhile, Hoyt arrives at the mill and disposes of the hitchhiker's body. After Erin discovers that Kemper is missing, she and Andy go back to Monty's house, and Erin distracts him while Andy searches for Kemper. When Monty realizes Andy is inside he summons Leatherface, who attacks him with his chainsaw. Erin escapes and heads towards the woods, but Leatherface cuts Andy's leg off and carries him to the basement, where he is impaled on a meat hook. Erin makes it back to the mill, but before she and the others can leave, Hoyt shows up. After finding marijuana on the dashboard, he orders Erin and Pepper to get out of the van, gives Morgan the gun he took from the hitchhiker, and tells him to reenact how she killed herself. Morgan, disturbed by his demands, attempts to shoot him, only to find that the gun is unloaded. Hoyt then handcuffs Morgan and drives him back to the Hewitt house, taking the van's key with him. Erin and Pepper are attacked by Leatherface, who is wearing Kemper's face as a mask, and when Pepper attempts to run, she is killed by Leatherface. Erin runs and hides in a nearby trailer belonging to an obese middle-aged woman known only as the Tea Lady, and a younger woman named Henrietta, who give her drugged tea. Erin discovers they have kidnapped the hitchhiker's baby, but passes out before she can escape. Erin wakes up at the Hewitt house surrounded by the entire family: Leatherface, his mother Luda Mae, Hoyt, Monty, and Jedidiah. Luda Mae tells Erin that Leatherface was tormented his whole life because of a skin disease that left his face disfigured, and she felt that no one cared for her family besides themselves. Erin is taken to the basement, where she finds Andy and kills him to end his suffering after failing to get him off the hook. Afterwards, she finds Morgan handcuffed in a bathtub. Jedidiah, who does not agree with his family's actions, leads them out of the house and distracts Leatherface long enough for them to escape. Erin and Morgan find an abandoned shack in the woods and barricade themselves inside. Leatherface breaks in and discovers Erin, but Morgan attacks Leatherface, who hangs him from a chandelier by his handcuffs, and cuts through his groin with the chainsaw. Erin escapes into the woods with Leatherface in tow. She finds a slaughterhouse and attacks Leatherface with a meat cleaver, chopping off his right arm. Erin runs outside and flags down a trucker, who she tries to convince to drive away from the Hewitt house, but he stops to find help at the eatery. As the family is distracted by the trucker, Erin sneaks the baby out of the eatery and places her in the sheriff's car. Erin hot-wires the car and Hoyt tries to stop her, but she runs him over repeatedly until he is dead. Leatherface suddenly appears in the road and slashes the car with his chainsaw, but Erin manages to escape with the baby, and he watches in anger as she drives away. Two days later, two investigating officers are killed by Leatherface while doing a crime scene walk through of the Hewitt residence, and a narrator states that the case still remains open. Aftermath The fate of the Hewitts, after the events of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre remain unknown. It is possible they moved away to another Texan town to proclaim their victims or the police caught them but it stated the case remains open to this day, so this is unlikely. Trivia * The family are based on the Sawyer family from the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise. Category:Hewitt family Category:Families Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2003 Characters Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning characters